For battery-powered devices the relationship of an equalized open-circuit voltage (OCV) to state-of-charge (SOC) may be required for an effective design. This relationship may be determined by the pulse method in which a series of current pulses of appropriate duration and magnitude is applied at a known SOC and OCV. This pulse moves the battery to a new SOC value where a new OCV value may be measured. The measurements are usually taken after allowing the battery to settle at the new operating point. Data recorded during the actual pulse application is not used in determining the relationship. In order to minimize the testing duration, a relatively high magnitude pulse current may be chosen. Currently the pulse method is an industrial standard and considered to be the most accurate way to determine the OCV vs. SOC relationship. However, the pulse method can be time consuming, taking on the order of weeks to complete. The pulse method only provides a limited number of data points based on the pulse characteristics. Within the entire SOC range, which is defined by operating voltage limits, 10 or 20 pulses are typically used to provide enough data to characterize the relationship.